1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patterned medium preferable for a magnetic disc memory device such as a hard disc device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the recording capacity of the magnetic discs such as a hard disc device has been dramatically increased. This is owing to the dramatic increase of the areal density of the magnetic disc. As a technique for increasing the areal density of the magnetic disc, a patterned medium with a recording layer formed by a projecting and recessed pattern can be presented.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-122876
Although the patterned medium has an advantage of obtaining a high areal density, it is disadvantageous in that an error may be generated in recording and reproduction due to deformation of the projecting portion caused by collision of the lower end of the magnetic head with a projecting portion of the recording layer.